


Fanvid - Roman/Peter

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M, Spoilers, all the feels, crack!vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:32:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman, Peter and their "special" relationship through differents songs~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid - Roman/Peter

**Author's Note:**

> I made this in two days AND I had to share it with you people ;)  
> Duration: 10 minutes.  
> Enjoy! ;)

[Roman/Peter Fanvid](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NHej5mV8sQY)

(Sorry, the insertion code isn't working for me ;o;)

Dedicated to my dearies Tamy and Naroa, because they ship Roman/Peter and love "Hemlock Grove" as much as I do ^^

I hope y'all enjoy it!

 

Songs list:

Intro song from the "Hemlock Grove" series.  
1\. "Help Me" Nick Carter  
2\. "S&M" Rihanna  
3\. "That don't impress me much" Shania Twain  
4\. "Ur So Gay" Katy Perry  
5\. "I'm Too Sexy" Right Said Fred  
6\. "Every breath you take" Sting & The Police  
7\. "Monster" Lady Gaga  
8\. "Highway to Hell" AC/DC  
9\. "What is love" Haddaway  
10\. "I just had sex" The Lonely Island feat. Akon  
11\. "Shut up and sleep with me" Sin with Sebastian  
12\. "ET" Katy Perry  
13\. "Not gonna get us" TATU  
14\. "Ridin' Dirty" Chamillionaire  
15\. "She looks like sex" Mike Posner  
16\. "Kill You" Eminem  
17\. "Kiss the girl" The Little Mermaid (Disney's song)  
18\. "Sexy Bitch" Akon feat. David Guetta  
19\. "I will sacrifice" TATU  
20\. "Without Me" Eminem  
21\. "Reflection" Mulan (Disney's song)  
22\. "Monster" Lady Gaga  
23\. "The Reason" Hoobastank  
24\. "Bad Romance" Lady Gaga  
And finally there's the intro song. Again, yeah. 

 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or the clips I used to make this video.


End file.
